


The Endless Winter

by Anonymous



Category: Football RPF, MCFC RPF
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Manchester City, dystopian au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been centuries since earth entered the latest ice age. With human population dwindling and what left of it clusters in small villages of few families, finding and marrying the one you love is a privilege noone can afford. Today, Matija is going to be picked up by the person who will (state-approved-ly) marry him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Endless Winter

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest this fic is some kind of self indulgent writing practice with stories and world building written as I go along. I'll try to turn this into something decent!

Everything was happening so quickly.

Well, Matija knew that this day was coming. By law, everyone who turned eighteen would be married off to a compatible suitor chosen by the state.

"Don't brood so much. It's a good thing someone like you can get married," his father commented as he battled his crosswords on their family's tablet. Someone like him, Matija thought, gay.

Even in this world where everyone had to get married, 'someone like him' wasn't an exception. 

Unfortunately, the people in the government had thought, 'why waste the already scarce resources on people who couldn't have children? why waste young women whose body were ripe to bear one or two children on old widower who already have children on their own? Right, let's throw those queers to those old guys who need help with their household and sex life. That way, everybody will be happy!'

Matija sighed, and tried to distract himself by watching the snow falling outside the window. He had learnt in school that a long time ago, water vapour fell into the earth in the form of rain. Nowadays, it was either snow, or little pebbles of ice, if the day was especially cold.

Suddenly, the white snow was illuminated by yellow light, and he could hear a car coming closer. Matija's stomach dropped. His soon-to-be husband had arrived.


End file.
